


Still searching

by taj_mahal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Names, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taj_mahal/pseuds/taj_mahal
Summary: The new additions to their family are way underway but so far remain nameless. Trying to change that fact turns out to be more challenging then expected... and more fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and the first time in a long time to actually post anything I've written. Also English is not my first language - all mistakes are mine. Hope you like it.

The feeling of home settled the very second the door fell closed behind him, giving him a sense of calm. He took a moment, breathing out slowly and deliberately before he dropped his bags by the door to go in search for his family. The sky was already a dark blue colour, nighttime ready to close in but there wasn't a single light on in the house. There were however lights shining in from the patio and the pool and given the fact that he couldn't hear the happy squeal of his little girl or any water splashing, his wife had to be out there alone.

He found her outside in the jacuzzi adjacent to the pool, eyes closed, a n untouched glass of wine next to her. He didn't want to startle her but there was no need to worry. She had heard him coming and looked up as he approached, a smile spreading on her face. There was no reproach in her voice when she addressed him – a simple observation of the facts was all there was. 

„You’re late.“  
   
„Long hours, awful flight. How was your day?“  
   
„Exhausting. Keeping appointments and getting anything done when you carry two more people around with you – not fun. I had hoped for a calm afternoon but your oldest decided she would try her hardest to drown herself in the pool and make a mess.“  
   
Jensen had to grin at the choice of Danneels words. The phrasing made it sound a lot more dramatic than it usually was. The proper translation to the real events was that JJ – even though she had no idea how to swim yet and wouldn't learn for a while longer – loved nothing better but to splash around in the pool and get everything and anybody soaking wet who was in too close proximity to her.

„How much of a mess?“  
   
„I had to change.“  
   
„Where is she?“  
   
„Upstairs, taking a nap. She was pretty exhausted. As am I.“

„Hence the hot tub and the wine?“

„I needed some me time and a chance to relax and get off those swollen ankles. The water helps to conceal how much extra weight I carry around.“

There was a hint of frustration to her words but it didn't come unexpectedly. In his very own opinion this pregnancy made Danneel even more beautiful. But that was easy for him to say – he wasn't the one who had to deal with the fallout of physical inabilities and inconveniences the later months of pregnancy naturally brought along. He did catch on to the fact that she had wanted to be alone out here and though he was sure she wouldn't simply send him away, he was more than willing to respect her wishes.   
   
„Do you want to be alone?“  
   
„No. Stay. Grab a glass. The rest of the bottle is on the kitchen counter.“  
   
Her reaction was quick, genuine and came with a smile that would've made it incredibly hard to say no to anything she might have proposed. The fact that she asked him to sit with her and have a glass of wine while their daughter was resting and they had a chance for a moment of peace and quiet, just lounging out here and watching the sun go down, made it all the more easier. 

„Be right back.“

He returned with the bottle, a fresh glass and had changed into a pair of shorts. Putting down the glass adn the bottle next to her own glass of wine, he sat down right behind her, dropping his legs into the warm water. Obviously he had decided not to join her – or at least not completely. She didn't mind the decision, though she was sure the warmth of the water would have done him a world of good. They had both had a rather exhausting day.   
   
„Don't you want to come in here with me?“

„Are you flirting with me?“

„Actually I was hoping to get you settled in here with me, so I could wait for the perfect moment to lament a little and get you to give me a massage. My back's killing me.“  
    
„Scoot.“

Danneel hesitated for a second, not sure what it was Jensen planned on doing. She moved forward to the edge of the seat when she felt his hands on her back and a smile spread on her face. He was gentle to the point that it felt less like a massage and more like being caressed, which was fine to her. The result was the same – she relaxed. She looked up when he stopped, the expression on his face one of pure endearment, his voice soft and gentle, just like his touch had been.  
   
„You do know that you look unbelievably beautiful, right?“  
   
„I look like a balloon with way too much air in it.“  
   
„Not to me.“  
   
„Your biased.“  
   
„Probably.“

They sat in silence for a little while, his hands still resting on her shoulders. The warmth of the water creeping up his legs made him feel slightly drowsy. Or maybe it was the wine or the long day and the flight he had behind him. Either way it was getting considerably harder to keep his eyes open. Maybe ordering in, spending some time on the couch and going to bed early was exactly the right decision for tonight. He was about to ask his wife about it when out of the blue she said something that managed to confuse him.

„Harold and Maude.“  
   
„The movie?“  
   
„Baby names.“  
   
She was looking up at him now, the most innocent of expressions on her face and a barely concealed grin going along with it. Jensen hid back the soft groan that had started to form in the back of his throat. It wasn't like the task of choosing names for the new additions to their family was something he didn't want to do. It was just that so far all their attempts to actually come up with names they both liked or could at least agree on had been pretty much fruitless.

„No.“  
   
„No to baby names in general or no to these in particular?“  
   
„Didn't you just say you wanted quiet time?“

His attempt to get her to stop and leave the subject be was pretty shameful and Jensen was very well aware that he wouldn't get anywhere with it. As exhausted as Danneel claimed to be, she still had enough energy left to mercilessly tease him. She knew this had become kind of a sore subject for him because – honestly – choosing two names wasn't supposed to be that hard.   
   
„I never said quiet, I said relaxing.“  
   
„And this is helping you relax?“  
   
„It’s helping me tease you. Which is always fun. Let’s see… Benny and June? Bonnie and Clyde?“

All innocence had left Danneels facial expression now and there was a soft tremor to her voice as she tried her hardest to keep from laughing while she came up with one silly suggestion after the other.   
   
„No!“  
   
„Harry and Sally? Kate and Leopold?“  
   
„You’re doing this on purpose…“

Jensen couldn't help but complain about the silliness of Danneels quest for a baby name they would certainly never use. She was laughing now and if there ever had been even so much as a semblance of seriousness to this conversation, it was gone now.   
   
„Of course I am. Romeo and Juliet… or even better – Jack and Rose.“  
   
„Stop trying to name our babies after famous movie couples!“

She nodded in agreement, relented but the small grin never left her face. She took a sip from her glass and it was evident from the soft sparkle in her eyes that seemed to light up her whole face that she was up to new mischief. Somehow Jensen should probably have known she wouldn't let him off the hook that easy. This time she actually managed to make him laugh with her.   
   
„John and Mary? Sam and Dean?“  
   
„If we'd do that the whole fandom would probably explode in rainbows and glitter or something. Announcing that on twitter would ruin the internet.“

„Spoilsport.“

„Just saying...“ 

They fell silent again for a moment. Danneel suddenly remembered something their daughter had said to her earlier on today while she had been busy to get the little one, herself and the patio into a somewhat drier state. She lifted her head back up, forcing a serious expression on her face though the thought alone was something to make her laugh.  
   
„JJ offered a suggestion. She wants Elsa and Olaf because they are her favorite Frozen characters. Or Tom and Sheppi because she doesn’t have to learn any new names that way.“  
   
„You did tell her that those are both boys‘ names?“  
   
„She said Sheppi could be the girl. She thinks it sounds girly.“  
   
„Don’t let Jared hear that.“  
   
„I won’t tell him.“

Jensen involuntarily grinned ar the thought of telling Jared himself. His friend would most definitely be as amused as he was. However he had to hand it to his daughter that her suggestion actually felt better suited than the ones Danneel had teased him with. The simple fact remained that they couldn't – for the life of them – come up with anything useful. He sighed softly, causing Danneel to look up at him.

„We're not getting anywhere with this are we?“

She shrugged, not really caring at that particular moment. Her suggestions had been a joke, a tease anyway. Maybe they didn't have months and months but there was still time left to decide on names. It wasn't like it was urgent business. With JJ the process had been generic and completely unforced. One day the right choice had simply presented itself to them, they had both agreed happily and that had been that. Danneel didn't expect it to be any different this time around but for some reason Jensen was a lot more tense about the issue. He wasn't ready to let it go yet.  
   
„These two will end up named one and two.“  
   
„Actually they would have to be two and three. Or more precisely two A and two B.“  
   
„Great. That’s settled then.“

He was being sarcastic but all she managed was a smile in return. She was finally relaxed after a long, exhausting day and Jensen had done that for her – simply by being home, being with her and talking about the most mundane and stupid things... She truly wished she could do the same for him, but it wasn't all up to her. The mindset had to be right to actually allow oneself to unwind. Her husband wasn't at that point yet. But as with the baby names, she found there was no reason to force it.

She drank the rest of her wine in one last big gulp and combined with the warm water and the overall exhaustion, it made her feel sort of tipsy. She closed her eyes, settled back down on her husbands legs and enjoyed the slightly floaty feeling the wine and the water left her with. She could feel Jensen slightly shift his position and then his fingers combing through a strand of her damp hair. She relaxed into the touch, almost missing his whispered words.   
   
„Gorgeous and adorable.“  
   
„That’s not baby names…“  
   
„No. That’s you.“

He could feel her lips curve upwards into a smile as the muscles in her face worked against his skin. He could have sat there for hours, Danneels head on his thigh, her face calm and relaxed, her eyes half closed and simply watch her. He had meant what he had said, even though he knew she didn't share the sentiment. He finished his own glass of wine, allowing the peacefulness of the moment to wash over him. It didn't last for much longer though.

„Daddy!“

„Hey princess. 

Their daughter had emerged seemingly out of nowhere, obviously woken from her nap. Jensen was the first to react, as he slowly got up and out of the water. It was a wordless agreement that Danneel would stay here for a little while longer, while he would go and take care of their daughter. He had already picked JJ up, who was talking a mile away about nothing in particular, when Danneel turned to call after him.   
   
„Decide another time?“  
   
„Definitely.“  
   
\--FIN--


End file.
